


♡ AND WHEN LOVE SPEAKS ♡

by bottomcest



Series: ♡ SHOTCEST ♡ | A Collection Of Oneshots Featuring Incest [1]
Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bea Bottom (mentioned), Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Confessions, Family, Fear, Fear of Judgement, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Parental Death, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Bea Bottom/Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!), Oneshot, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, nick claims to hate Shakespeare but he uses the man's poetry to woo his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomcest/pseuds/bottomcest
Summary: Nigel walks in on Nick practicing a confession to him.
Relationships: Bea Bottom/Nick Bottom, Bea Bottom/Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!), Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!)/Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Series: ♡ SHOTCEST ♡ | A Collection Of Oneshots Featuring Incest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	♡ AND WHEN LOVE SPEAKS ♡

The front door to the small little cottage creaked open as a tall man stepped into the room. His brown curly hair was wet from the pouring rain outside. He took off his orange coat which was wet from the rain and hung it onto the back of a nearby chair. He took a deep breath as he looked around.

The cottage was warm with the scent of bread in the air. The kitchen table was part way set up, the breakfast from this morning still out. The man sucked in a deep breath and sat down in the chair. He closed his eyes, trying to get some rest from the long day. 

"Love looks not with the mind but, oh dang it!" Another man's voice broke through the silence.

The man's eyes shot open as he looked around to locate who it was. The voice spoke again but this time repeating the same sentence with different words in place. It sounded familiar, could it be that of his brother?

The man rose from his chair and followed the sound, it leading him to their bedroom door. He approached the door and knocked on it. "N-Nick, are you in there?" He called out. When he didn't receive a response, he decided to push the door open.

In the bedroom, a man of similar appearance although much shorter, jumped at hearing the sudden intrusion. He spun on his heel and froze like a deer in headlights.

"N-Nigel! I thought you weren't getting off from work that early." Nick said, fear in his voice. Nigel tilted his head and looked at his brother. "Yeah, I decided to take some time off due to the weather." He replied. "What have you been doing? I heard you, or at least attempting, to recite Shakespeare." The man said.

Nick's face became as red as a tomato. He hid his face into his hands and turned away from him. Nigel cocked an eyebrow at the man and reached out a hand to him. "Nick, is everything okay?" He asked. Nick didn't respond to him. His brother began to approach him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Nick flinched away from Nigel's touch, his body beginning to tremble. This caught Nigel by surprise and made him worried. Did he do something bad? Did he hurt him? Nigel tried to approach Nick again but every time he approached him, Nick stepped back. 

"Nicky, what is the matter?" Nigel asked. Nick felt a lump in his throat form and he swallowed hard. "You won't hate me for saying this, right?" He asked. Nigel raised an eyebrow at his question. "Wh-What? Of course I won't. As sure as there are stars in the sky, I'll love you no matter what." He replied. 

"Are-are you sure?" Nick asked, his voice full of fear. Nigel had never seen his brother this afraid. The only time he could remember was when their parents died and he became clingy towards him. Nigel nodded. "What has you so shaken up?" He asked.

"I love you Nigel." Nick said. Nigel smiled at him. "I love you too, Nicky." He replied. Nick shook his head at his response. "No, I mean as more than just a brother. I-I love you as I love Bea." He said. Nigel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you trying to say?"

Nick swallowed and sucked in a deep breath. "I was going to confess my love to you by quoting Shakespeare since you love his work." He said, his voice trembling. Nigel stared blankly at him, confused as to what to say. There was a moment of silence between the two before Nigel spoke.

"Well um, I-I don't, I don't know what to say but, um I don't feel the same way." Nigel stuttered. Nick felt his heart drop but he had expected it. He knew Nigel wouldn't, no, couldn't feel the same way. It was wrong to see your brother or sister or sibling in general as more than _just_ a sibling. It was gross, it was filthy, it was perverted.

"But I still love you." Nigel's voice broke Nick out of his thoughts. His eyes lit up at hearing that. "Really? Do you mean it?" He asked. Nigel nodded and spread open his arms. "Come here, Nicky." He said and the two embraced.


End file.
